¡A La Conquista de la Estrella!
by kharito
Summary: Un joven Nishinoya de primer año se descubre enamorado de su senpai de segundo año y compañero de club, un joven Asahi Azumane. Entonces pide ayuda a un joven pero ya calvo Tanaka, su inseparable amigo, para saber qué hacer al respecto. ASANOYA3
Holass vengo con mi segundo fic de esta pareja que me encanta demasiado demasiado.

Aquí son un año menores que en la serie, Yuu está en primer año y Asahi en segundo año y claro no aparecen algunos personajes como Hinata, etc. Es mi versión de lo que pasó el primer año en que Asahi y Nishinoya se conocieron y segun mis designio ellos ya eran pareja cuando llegan los nuevos integrantes del Karasuno y todo eso que sale en la serie.

Y entonces en mi cabeza fujoshi cuando Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, en fin, todo ese grupo, conocieron a Nishinoya y después a Asahi se enteraron eventualmente de que eran pareja. (No creo que esta parte salga en este fanfic, sólo les cuento mi versión inventada de los hechos que nunca ocurrieron pero que desearía que sí fueran verdad ¡como desearía que fuera verdad!... ok, me calmo)

Probablemente este fanfic tenga tres o cuatro capítulos, no es mucho, pero espero que valga la pena.

 **Haikyuu no me pertenece! los personajes no me pertenecen! no insistan.**

jajaja ok, no. Nadie insiste sobre nada xD quizás en que es el peor de los disclaimers.

(PD: como no soy buena para escribir comedia diré que un fanfic _con tintes de comedia_ xD _)_

 **¡A La Conquista de la Estrella!**

 **Capítulo Uno.-**

-Ryu… creo que me gusta Azumane-san.

Musitó con tono casual el líbero de karasuno. Estaban estudiando en la casa de Tanaka, los libros regados sobre la mesita del centro de la habitación, los cuadernos abiertos en hojas que alguna vez fueron blancas pero que habían sido escritas y borradas tantas veces que ya no lo eran. Nishinoya trató de concentrarse mas hace tiempo un asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza y creyó que era el momento preciso para sacárselo de adentro.

\- ¿eh…?... ¡Espera! ¡¿QUEEEE?!

Gritó impactado el calvo, dejando todo lo demás de lado al instante.

-Lo que dije. Parece que me enamoré de Azumane-san.

Respondió más calmado de lo que Tanaka podría haber imaginado, más tranquilo incluso que su propio amigo. Más bien con lo abochornado que estaba Tanaka pareciera que fuera él el del problema.

-¡P-pero tú no eres gay! ¡Te gustan las chicas! ¡El uniforme escolar femenino! ¡Y Kiyoko-san!

-¡Lo sé, ¿cierto?!

Exclamó Yuu afirmando lo que Tanaka había dicho y sorprendido como si fuera el otro quien le hubiese dado la impactante noticia.

-No sé qué me pasa… ¡Es que cuando estoy con Azumane-san nada de eso me interesa! ¡Sólo somos él y yo!

\- ¡Ohh, realmente suenas como una persona enamorada!

-¿Qué debería hacer, Ryu?

Pidió su ayuda el pequeño, perdido y sobrepasado por sus propios sentimientos.

\- yo… honestamente… no tengo idea, bro…

Respondió el calvo con desanimo, se sentía tan inútil.

\- ¿Tú crees que tengo alguna oportunidad con él?

Interrogó Yuu sin poder evitar ilusionarse un poco.

\- b-bueno… ustedes se llevaron muy bien desde el principio y Azumane-san te estima mucho, pero no sé si eso significa que se siente como tú.

\- Entonces sólo tengo dos opciones. Una es rendirme…

Murmuró pensativo Nishinoya.

\- ¡Y la otra es hacer algo al respecto!

Exclamó animándolo su amigo.

\- ¡Nadie ha dicho que no puedas gustarle a Azumane-san!

\- ¡Sí, es verdad!

Respondió Yuu entusiasmado, viendo el vaso medio lleno.

-¡Yo podría intentar conquistarlo!

\- ¡Pues claro!

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre conquistar a un chico, Ryu?

Interrogó el líbero cayendo en cuenta de que era un ignorante en temas amorosos.

\- ¡No… pero se me ocurre quien nos puede ayudar!

-¡¿Haaa…?! ¿A qué viene esa clase de pregunta?

Exclamó extrañada Saeko Tanaka, al sentarse junto a la mesita luego de que su hermano la llamara pidiendo ayuda para lo que ella creyó que eran los estudios.

\- ¡Vamos, onesan, eso no importa!

Respondió el calvo, evitando dar detalles.

\- Bueno, si Noya quiere saber no tengo problema en contestar.

Dictó finalmente la chica, con gesto sabiondo.

\- Mi vasta experiencia junto a mis investigaciones en base a renombradas revistas femeninas me han enseñado que los chicos son bastante simples.

\- Oe…

Replicó Tanaka.

\- Silencio.

Ordenó ella.

\- Yo soy simple.

Dijo Noya encogiéndose de hombros sin complicaciones.

\- ¡¿Ves?! Noya-san es muy sabio.

Sonrió Saeko con seguridad. Le caía demasiado bien el pequeño amigo que se había encontrado su hermano en su nueva escuela.

\- Como iba diciendo. Ustedes, los chicos, son simples y por eso existen tres reglas básicas para conquistarlos.

\- ¡¿Sólo tres?! ¡Esto se ve sencillo!

Exclamó Yuu animado por la noticia. Aunque Saeko no entendía por qué Noya estaba tan interesado en saber, continuó sin preguntar.

\- Sep, tres... ¡Regla número Uno: A un chico se le enamora por el estómago!

\- aah ya vemos.

Musitaron los dos estudiantes, iluminados por su sabiduría.

\- ¡¿No es genial cuando en la tele la chica le prepara el bento al chico?!

Exclamó Nishinoya recordando los doramas que veía Saeko.

\- ¡Así como que tu novia te prepare y te lleve el bento a la escuela todos los días! _¡Aquí tienes, novio mío!_ ¡Oh, se ve muy rico también hoy! _¡Eso me alegra!_

Saltó Tanaka imaginándoselo y actuando horriblemente la voz de chica. Probablemente en ese momento fue cuando nació su novia imaginaria, pensaría Yuu en el futuro cuando recordara esta conversación.

\- ¡Yo se los dije... .za!

Respondió Saeko con una sonrisa gatuna.

\- ¡La segunda regla! ¡Debes hablarles de las cosas que les gustan!

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

Preguntó el pequeño sin comprender bien.

\- A los chicos no les interesan las mismas cosas que a las chicas, por eso ellos se aburren en conversaciones que a veces encuentran muy empalagosas. Si quieres atraer al chico y que le guste estar contigo, entonces háblale de temas que le interesen a ambos… y si no tienen los mismos gustos ahí tu vez si vale la pena el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Ah, tienes razón! ¡Yo nunca antes puse atención cuando mis compañeras de salón hablaban sobre estas cosas! ¡Y míranos ahora, buscando consejos!

Habló Tanaka, apoyando las palabras de su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Muy cierto, Ryu!

Apoyó Nishinoya sintiendo como si se les ampliara la mente.

\- ¡Y la tercera regla, pero no la menos importante!

\- ¿Cuál es?

Preguntaron atentos y muy intrigados los dos amigos.

\- ¡Cumplidos! ¡Hacerles cumplidos! ¡La más básica forma de coquetear!

\- ¡Ooohh! ¡Eres tan inteligente, Neesan!

Exclamó el líbero con total sinceridad. ¿A quién no le gustaba oír cumplidos? Él siempre se los decía a Asahi así que pensó que ya tenía algo de terreno ganado.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!

Rio ella con suficiencia.

\- Entonces, Noya-san. ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

Preguntó la hermana mayor, intrigada por la gran atención que le había dedicado.

\- ¡E-Ese es un tema personal de Noya, Oneesan!

Saltó Tanaka en defensa del secreto de su amigo.

\- ¡Esta bien, Ryu. Confío en Neesan!

Le calmó el pequeño dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

\- La razón, Neesan, es que me gusta un compañero del club de vóley.

Lo dijo con seriedad, sabiendo el impacto que podrían causar sus palabras, pero confiando en que Saeko no lo juzgaría.

\- ¡OH! ¡Y-Ya veo…!

Un silencio inundó la habitación mientras los tres se sonreían en lo que se había transformado en una extraña situación.

\- ¡No sabía que eres gay, Noya-san!

\- No lo soy.

\- Ah…

Saeko no entendía nada, pero tampoco se preocupó mucho por ello.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama tu chico?

Interrogó con curiosidad y picardía.

\- Asahi Azumane.

Sonrió con simpleza el líbero.

\- ¡Es nuestra estrella!

Agregó Tanaka orgulloso.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es?

Quiso saber la hermana para orientarse en los gustos de Noya.

\- ¡Es un rematador muy fuerte! ¡Es muy talentoso! ¡Y es muy amable también! ¡Es una gran persona! ¡Lo admiro mucho!

Respondió Yuu sin dudar y sin necesitar pensárselo.

\- Y es la estrella. ¡Se ve que es alguien genial!

Comentó Saeko comenzando a entenderlo.

\- ¡Sí, Azumane-san es cool! ¡Y ha crecido mucho últimamente, ya no parece alumno de segundo año!

En ese entonces nadie sospechaba que no se detendría hasta que en tercer año parecería universitario o un viejo, como solían decirle, y que se dejaría un masculino asomo de barba y que daría miedo a primera vista y que se dejaría crecer aún más el cabello teniendo que usar una liga en la cabeza para que no le molestara al jugar vóley. Apuesto que nadie sospechaba. Sobre todo lo de la liga.

\- Entonces, Noya, en conclusión mis tres consejos son: Debes hablarle de las cosas que le gustan, Hacerle cumplidos para que sepa que lo estimas. Y, por sobre todo, tener en cuenta que a un chico se le enamora por el estómago. Síguelos y con algo de suerte adicional lo tendrás en la palma de la mano.

\- ¡Gracias, Neesan! ¡Eres la mejor!

Le agradeció con una respetuosa pero adecuada reverencia.

Cuando volvieron a concentrarse en el estudio, Nishinoya suspiró más aliviado y pudo descansar de ese asunto que le estaba carcomiendo los sesos. Con la sabiduría de Saeko, la ayuda de Ryu y un poco de suerte todo le saldría bien. Cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa y entonces se dispuso a estudiar.

Continuará…

y bien? que tal? se ve interesante? Dejen sus comentarios gracias!

quisiera tener una imagen ilustrativa del Nishinoya de primer año saliendo con el Asahi de segundo año... sería " _My precious_ ", sí, exactamente con la voz de smeagol... pero dios no me dio el talento del dibujo qué se la va a hacer x_x


End file.
